tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Automatic Crafting Table
Recipe Overview To start the automated crafting, a template recipe should be placed on the crafting table. For example, to have a table automatically craft ladders, leave 7 sticks on the table in the normal H pattern. Next, a pipe leading to the Automatic Crafting Table should provide the items necessary to the recipe. A Wooden Pipe connected to the table can then, when being powered by an engine, extract the newly crafted item. The crafting table will provide newly crafted items so long as it is supplied with ingredients. The crafting table can also be used as a vanilla crafting table, and is useful because you can put some of the items in and come back later with the ingredients not popping out of the table. If you have the Equivalent Exchange mod installed, you can make items out of thin air. For example it is possible to make a solar panel generator which operates purely on EMC. However, it is not reccomended to run it unsupervised as it can and will crash servers. Interaction With Chests When an Automatic Crafting Table is placed directly next to a chest, it becomes capable of using the inventory of the chest as ingredients for crafting. This is slightly different than using a pipe in that the items never appear to enter into the table itself until the output is piped out of the table. For example, if crafting Planks from a single Wood, then one could put a chest next to the table filled with Wood (possibly piped into the chest) and the Wood would remain in the chest. Then, when a wooden pipe next to the table was powered, it would pump Planks out of the table, using the Wood in the chest as the source of the craft. This works with any item and any crafting recipe, and placement of the items in the chest does not matter as long as they are all present. If not all items are present either in the chest or in the crafting table itself, then the craft will not be done and the pipe will not get an output item. Note: Tables can only receive items from chests directly next to them, they cannot place output into chests. A pipe must be used to extract items. Chest inventory can not be used when using the table as a normal crafting table, it will only be used when piping output out of the table. Interfacing with Redpower2 Automatic Crafting Tables will not accept items put into them via RedPower2 Pneumatic Tubes properly, nor can crafted items be removed by RedPower2 devices such as Filters and Retrievers. However, mixing of the two mods can be accomplished with the use of chests as buffers. A chest immediately adjacent to the Automatic Crafting Table may be used as an input buffer, as the table will draw ingredients from it automatically. A redstone engine and Buildcraft pipes can then be used to pump crafted items into a second nearby chest that Redpower2 devices can then pull from. This allows the elimination of almost all BuildCraft piping in more complex machines, replacing them with much more compact and resource-efficient pneumatic tubing, Retrievers and Sorting Machines. Unused Items If an item is not consumed in the recipe, for example the Philosopher's Stone in Equivalent Exchange, another of the item in an adjacent chest will allow the recipe to work, and still won't consume the item. Notes Alchemical Chests placed next to Automatic Crafting Benches do not supply items for crafting. Video Tutorials RGOInd8bUqY Category:BuildCraft Category:Automation Category:Machine